President of the Allied States
The President of the Allied States (callsign POTAS, or Black Phoenix) is the head of state and head of government of the Allied States of America and is the highest political official in the Allied States by influence and recognition. The president leads the executive branch of the federal government and is one of only two nationally elected federal officers (the other being the vice president of the Allied States). Among other powers and responsibilities, the president is to "faithfully execute" federal law, makes the president commander-in-chief of the Allied States' armed forces, allows the president to nominate executive and judicial officers with the advice and consent of the Senate, and allows the president to grant pardons and reprieves. Due to the Allied States' status as a superpower, the president of the Allied States is sometimes regarded by Americans (and others) as one of the world's the most powerful persons. The president is indirectly elected by the people through the Electoral College to a four-year term. Presidents are elected and can serve until the age of 65, if they are reelected every four years. Timothy Mac won the presidential elections against Clay Morris during 2010 elections after the October 2010 Attempted Coup in the Allied States. Powers and duties Legislative role The first power the President has the legislative power of the presidential veto. Any bill passed by the Senate is to be presented to the President before it can become law. Once the legislation has been presented, the President has three options: # Sign the legislation; the bill then becomes law. # Veto the legislation and return it to the Senate, expressing any objections; the bill does not become law, unless the Senate votes to override the veto by a 85% vote. # Take no action. In this instance, the President neither signs nor vetoes the legislation. After 10 days, not counting Sundays, two possible outcomes emerge: #* If the Senate is still convened, the bill becomes law. #* If the Senate has adjourned, thus preventing the return of the legislation, the bill does not become law. This latter outcome is known as the pocket veto. Executive powers War and foreign affairs powers Perhaps the most important of all presidential powers is command of the Allied States Military as Commander-In-Chief. While the power to declare war is vested in the Senate, the President may still propose a declaration of war (this is one of the only legislative powers of the President), the President commands and directs the military and is responsible for planning military strategy. Along with the armed forces, the President also directs the foreign policy of the Allied States. Through the Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs and the Allied States Department of Defense, the President is responsible for the protection of Americans abroad and of foreign nationals in the Allied States. The President decides whether to recognize new nations and new governments, and negotiates treaties with other nations, which become binding on the Allied States when approved by at least a 60% vote of the Senate. Presidents also sometimes employ "executive agreements" in foreign relations. Frequently, these agreements regard the orientation of executive discretion in the administration of matters germane to executive power; for example, the extent to which either country presents an armed presence in a given area, how each country will enforce copyright treaties, or how each country will process foreign mail. Administrative powers The President is the chief executive of the Allied States, putting him at the head of the executive branch of the government, whose responsibility is to "take care that the laws be faithfully executed." To carry out this duty, the President is given control of the millions of employees of the federal government. A numerous variety of executive branch appointments are made by presidents. Up to 5,000 appointments may be made by an incoming president before he takes office and while he is in office, the number of appointments they may make, is unlimited. Ambassadors, members of the Allied States cabinet, and other federal officers, are all appointed by a president with the advice and sometimes, consent, of the Senate. The power of a president to fire officials has long been a contentious political issue. Generally, a president may remove purely executive officials at his discretion. However, the Senate can curtail and constrain a president's authority to fire commissioners of independent regulatory agencies and certain inferior executive officers by statute. Recently, with the Fair Employment Act of 2011, a new incoming President may not just fire his cabinet and other executive officials because of policy or leadership change, but must have a valid reason for each individual. The President possesses the ability to direct much of the executive branch through executive orders. To the extent the orders are grounded in federal statute or executive power granted in the A.S. Constitution, these orders have the force of law. Thus, executive orders are reviewable by federal courts or can be rendered null through legislative changes to statute. Juridical Powers The President also has the power to appoint federal judges, including members of all the Allied States High Courts, up until the Supreme Court of the Allied States. Presidents may also grant pardons and reprieves, as is often done just before the end of a presidential term. Executive privilege gives a president the ability to withhold information from the Senate and federal courts in matters of national security. Legislative facilitator The President is allowed to directly introduce legislation and play an important role in shaping it, especially if a president's political party has a majority in Senate. While other executive branch officials are prohibited from simultaneously holding seats in the Senate, and vice versa, those executive officials often draft legislation and rely upon Senators to introduce it for them. The President can further influence the legislative branch through constitutionally-mandated, periodic reports to the Senate. These reports may be either written or oral, but in modern times are given as the State of the Alliance address, which often outlines the President's legislative proposals for the coming year. Pursuant parts of the Constitution, the President may convene the Senate. The President is to decide upon a date to adjourn the Senate if they cannot decide upon it themselves. General overview Addressing the President In general, the President is addressed as Mr. President, and not "sir." At formal events, such as parties, when the President enters the room, they'll be referred to as the Honorable, however, after the announcement that they've entered, Mr. President will be used again. When the President enters the room, it is recommended to stand up, and greet the President with a handshake: *When the President arrives at an occasion where he/she is directly related to the main event (e.g. a speech to the military in a foreign country), "Hail to the Chief" will be played. Soldiers are expected to stand at attention and salute for the duration of the song, until the President starts speaking. *When the President is being privately introduced, he'll be referred to as the Honorable President of the Allied States. *Ex-Presidents retain their titles, thus, they are still to be referred to as "Mr. President" or "Ms. President." *The First Lady is to be addressed using "Ms." followed by her last name. If the President is female, and married, her husband is to be referred to as "Mr." followed by his surname. *The President may only be referred to by his surname in times of election, or when being addressed by other heads of state. *The national anthem will usually be played if the President gives a speech in the capital, as opposed to Hail to the Chief. Motorcade The motorcade for the President of the Allied States comprises twenty to thirty vehicles; in addition to the president, the motorcade may carry his spouse, members of the press, security, Keller House officials, and VIP guests. The major members travel in armored vehicles, typically specially configured limousines. The motorcade contains several armored vehicles, a SecSer Electronic Countermeasures Yukon Denali, a counter-assault team, and Secret Service agents. When called for, a hazardous materials team precedes the motorcade on alert for potential hazards. A police presence precedes the beginning of the presidential motorcade. These cars and motorcycles usually drive ahead to clear the way and block traffic. The motorcade for the president is made up of two parts, the first being the "secure package". In the event of an emergency, the secure package separates from the rest of the group. It includes two limousines, is heavily guarded by local law enforcement and Secret Service, with all cars driven by professional drivers. The second part is made up of vans that transport Keller House staff members and selected members of the press. In the rear is a communications van – which provides the primary communications path via satellite, allowing bi-directional voice, data and streaming video – an ambulance, and additional police vehicles. Motorcade routes are selected by Secret Service agents in cooperation with local police forces. Escape routes are also established in the event of an emergency. The motorcade organization is however never fixed. There have been times when the President has traveled without the ambulance escort and times when he has been seen in a mere 3-vehicle convoy. The latter however is rare. Information made public by the Secret Service includes the following: *If the President is visiting a foreign country in times of war, the President will be transported in an armor-reinforced 2011 GMC Yukon Denali, with at least three other Denalis in the convoy. The President's Denali will be escorted by at least two military Humvees with a standard machine gun mounted on top. MASH 1s usually accompany the President's motorcade in these circumstances. The President has also had a militarye ambulance in his motorcade when visiting warzones. *If the President is conducting a visit domestically in times of peace, the motorcade will consist of the President's Chrysler Limousine, at least three 2011 GMC Yukon Denalis, and elements from the local municipality's police force. *If the President is conducting a visit domestically in times of domestic conflict, the motorcade will consist of at least three 2011 GMC Yukon Denalis, at least one military Humvee with a standard machine gun mounted on top, and elements of the local municipality's police force. *If the President is visiting a foreign country in times of peace, the President will be transported in his Chrysler Limousine, at least three 2011 GMC Yukon Denalis, and elements of the local municipality's police force. Doubles The President only makes use of doubles when doing public appearances, if there is a known threat to his/her life. Religion The President may practice any religion he/she chooses with the exception of Satanism, which is illegal in the Allied States. "...so help me God" is completely optional in the Allied States Presidential Oath. Security The President has a personal group of Secret Service agents who he/she has hand picked to accompany him/her wherever they may be. In addition, a group of Secret Service agents are always at Keller House, the Capitol, and the President's other homes. During public appearances, extra agents accompany the President and police the area. Local police and National Guard forces are also used commonly during appearances. Flag The Flag of the President of the Allied States consists of thirteen vertical stripes, which honor the original thirteen colonies of the United States, and nine stars representing the current nine states. The entire flag is blue and white. At the 1st Emblem and Constitutional Convention it was proposed to have the thirteen stripes reincorporated to the Allied States flag. This proposal was turned down, however, many re-proposed that the stripes should be honored in another national emblem. It was later decided that they will be presented in the flags of the President (in blue) and the Vice President (red). Oath The oath of office of the President of the Allied States is an oath or affirmation required before the president begins the execution of the office. "I, , president elect of the Allied States of America, do solemnly swear, under God, that I will faithfully and truthfully execute the Office of President of the Allied States of America, and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution, and the people of the Allied States, (optional: so help me God)." Presidential line of succession The following line of succession is usually used in the event of an emergency, such as nuclear fallout or invasion. If the President resigns, the line continues up until the Secretary of the Interior and Urban Development, before a mandatory election must be held for head of government. The F.D.F.A.I. is not considered if an event hasn't left the Allied States in a state of chaos. *President of the Allied States *Vice President of the Allied States *Presiding Senator *Secretary of the Interior and Urban Development *Secretary of Homeland Security *Secretary of Finance and Communication *Secretary of Defense *Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Secretary of Health *Attorney General of Justice *Secretary of Education *Secretary of Transportation *Governor of the Federal State of Texas *Superintendent of the New Bay City FAC *Governor of San Andreas *Governor of Kansas *Governor of Apache *Governor of Rocky State *Governor of Comanche *Governor of Nebraska *Governor of Iowa *Governor of Dakota *Council of Governance - Each member of the council will assume the role of acting president should the others be killed. **George O'Reilly **Kent von Gutenburg **Lizzie Thomson **Eric Scott **Pierre Smith **Jessica McMartin **Fernando Estrada *Supreme Court justices - Each justice of the Supreme Court will assume the role of acting president should the others be killed. **John Romano (Chief Justice) **Kenny R. Kile **Franciska Blueburg **Roman Evviron **Vince Q. Bellic **Peter Scott **Susan O'Niel **Will U. Jameson **Lina Redder *Alliance High Command - Each chief of staff will assume the role of acting president should the others be killed. **George Michael **Harold Sandreas **Kent Nobleman **Cody Cruise **Larry Victoria **James Simms *At this point, each city or center of population is expected to govern itself, the F.D.F.A.I., however, will continue with its duties until a federal government can be reestablished. **F.D.F.A.I. - The supercomputer is programmed the initiate Operation Phoenix Semper after being activated. Gallery Image:Air Corps Priority Plane.png|ACPP - Air Corps Priority Plane. Four Boeing 747-8s which act as the official aircraft of the President. Image:Presidential Limousine.png|Presidential Limousine Image:Keller House.png|Keller House Image:EF MV-24H Vulture.png|ACPV - Air Corps Priority VTOL. The official VTOL of the President. See Also *Government of the Allied States of America *Allied States presidential elections, 2010 *Henry J. Fortis *Timothy Mac *Constitution of the Allied States *Executive Office of the President of the Allied States *Vice President of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America